


PDA

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rubin and Sungho need privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: 3 times Rubin and Sungho are interrupted by the maknae line.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Second work to involve all 1Team members! This was a cute idea I had and couldn't stop myself from writing. I hope you enjoy it!

Sungho and Rubin are the kind of couple that keeps the PDA to a minimum, to the point its basically non existent much to their member’s relief. They first knew of their relationship after being told by the couple themselves a couple days before the 5 of them became the final line up for the group.

  
  
Jinwoo had asked Rubin once why they didn’t act more like a couple, at least when there were no cameras around, worried their presence didn’t make them feel safe enough to act freely but Rubin had just shrugged acting indifferent, the pink hue on his cheeks doing the explaining for him.

  
  
Having said they kept their PDA to the minimum didn’t mean the younger members hadn’t have the embarrassment of interrupting the times Rubin and Sungho did act like a couple when they thought they were alone or were actually alone.

 

 

Junghoon

 

 

On retrospection, Junghoon should had been more cautious. It’s not like he witnessed anything rated or anything like that, but the information he discovered is something he could have lived without with no problem at all and now that he had it, he wished he didn’t.

  
  
It happened on a free weekend, maybe it was Saturday or Sunday, Jinwoo was off visiting his family and Jaehyun was still outside hanging out with some school friends. Junghoon himself had also gone out with friends to play at an arcade and then watch a movie. When he walked into the dorm on the early evening, he was welcomed with the sight of Rubin laying on the couch with From nuzzling his chest, one hand scratching her behind her ear and the other one on his phone.

  
  
At the noise of his steps Rubin looked in his direction, a smile quickly appearing on his face as he welcomed him back, asking him if he had fun with his friends and if he wanted to order dinner since Sungho was too busy to cook and the other two boys were still not home. They didn’t talk much before Junghoon excused himself reassuring Rubin he was not hungry, the movie had been very boring, and he just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Rubin wished him a good night and Junghoon left to the bedroom he shares with Jinwoo and Jaehyun.

  
  
He woke up hours after thanks to the growling of his upset stomach. Reaching for his phone to read the time –2am- and light up his way in the dark he stood up, being careful to not make any noise that could wake up either of his roommates, both boys having come back at some point in the night.

  
  
When he exits his room, he sees there is light coming out of the kitchen, but he thinks nothing of it, Jaehyun usually leaves it on no matter how many times Sungho tells him to remember to turn it off. But once he’s closer he can hear the noises of oil sizzling meaning someone is already cooking and so he peeks inside.

 

Sungho is standing by the stove, a hand gripping the frying pan handle and the other holding a spatula. Rubin is on the other side of the kitchen, head placed on top of his arms as rests on the counter, his eyes closed and a pout on his lips.

 

Neither of them has noticed Junghoon and before he can speak up, ask if there’s enough food for him too, Sungho speaks up, using a familiar tone to the one he uses when scolding them but different, firmer but at the same time softer.

 

_“I told you to order dinner if I took too long,”_

 

_“I know but I fell asleep waiting for the kids to come back,”_

 

_“You have to take better care of yourself baby,”_

 

_Baby_

 

Junghoon flinches back immediately hiding behind the wall out of sight. He can feel his face heat up in embarrassment and he decides it's better to look through Jinwoo’s stash of snacks he keeps on the bottom drawer.

 

 

Jaehyun

 

 

What he walked into was something Jaehyun found to be very cute, if anything his hyungs made him long to have something similar someday. It happened one night after having dinner, Junghoon had already gone to bed and Jinwoo was playing his guitar inside his room, Rubin and Sungho had left Jaehyun to clean up by himself, something about the new episode of a drama they had been watching being aired.

 

It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to finish cleaning, putting away the kitchen towel he used to dry his hands he wondered if he should join his hyungs in the living room, Rubin had spoken greatly of that drama, so his interest had been piqued. Nodding to himself he turned around and left the kitchen, stopping on his tracks when he sees the couple on the couch.

 

Sungho is sitting down, Shy napping on his left and Rubin is spread on the couch, his head on top of Sungho’s thighs as the rapper brushes his hair gently with one hand, the other one busy with his cat. From is cuddled behind Rubin’s knees.

 

The sight is so adorable in Jaehyun’s eyes a smile grows on his face and he hums happily, making both boys look up in his direction. Sungho looks confused while Rubin blushes.

 

_“So, watching this drama is code for spending quality time together?”_

 

He asks innocently, the slight tease not going unmissed by Sungho who just smiles back while Rubin just sighs, neither bothering to deny it. Jaehyun sighs as he walks past them on his way to the bedroom.

 

“ _Hyungs look cute together,”_

 

  
Jinwoo

 

  
Just like Junghoon and unlike Jaehyun, Jinwoo really wishes he didn’t walk into what he did. He had no way to prepare himself, doubts he could have ever done so even if warned. Were there any warning signs that he missed? To this day Jinwoo doesn’t think so, it was just bad timing and bad luck for him.

 

He and the younger boys had gone back to their dorm after practice, Rubin and Sungho instead having decided to stay at the building, both boys wanting to work on the songs they were producing after all practice had ended early that day.

 

So why did Jinwoo have to go back to the building hours after? Simple, Junghoon had gotten Rubin and Sungho to promise to be back on time for dinner, worried they would overwork themselves. But night had already fallen and not even a message from either boy and so Jinwoo offered to go pick them up, if only to stop Junghoon from moping around.

 

He tries Rubin’s small studio first only to find the door locked. He placed his ear to the door but can’t hear anything coming from inside so he guesses he’s on a bathroom break. Jinwoo turns around and makes his way to Sungho’s studio.

 

Without thinking twice he turns the doorknob, finding the door unlocked and a smile forms on his face. He’s going to whine some and get Sungho to stop working for the day before they wait for Rubin to go back to their dorm, he’s already thinking what can they prepare for dinner, he’s in the mood for kimchi and his dad had send some a few days ago.

 

With the door wide open the usually dim studio is covered in the bright lights from the hallway and so it doesn’t take long for Jinwoo to make sense of the scene before him unlike the boys involved who just squint their eyes as they separate.

 

Sungho is sitting on the small couch he has, an excuse of a bed when he has stayed the night inside. On top of him is Rubin, the self proclaimed prince perched so comfortably on Sungho’s lap. Rubin still had one hand against Sungho’s chest, his other hand rubbing at his eyelids in a try to get used to the light. Sungho’s hands are still on Rubin’s hips, one of them obviously under the baggy shirt the younger is wearing.

 

Jinwoo takes note of their messy hair, the way they’re clearly out of breath and the glaring bruise on Rubin’s collarbone.

 

His face grows immediately hot and before the other two boys can utter a word he speaks, rushed words coming out barely understandable.

 

_“You promised Junghoon you’ll be on time for dinner! I’ll wait for you on the lobby, be there in 5!”_

 

Lord give him strength for the rest of the night. He knows he’ll keep remembering that scene whenever he looks at them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii


End file.
